Elrond and Narna
by dracomalfoy589
Summary: A little "connection" between father and added daughter...find out why they kind of hate each other...not really compatable with the book...three added characters and two added places...just a spur of the moment spoof that I may add on to


*NOTE* Narna, Aran, Grindor, and Tirith are all things I added. This is just a random dialogue that I decided to write. Let me know what you think! I have more where this came from, too!

"You summoned me, Elrond?" Narna asked, stepping into Elrond's room.

"Why won't you acknowledge me as your father?" Elrond asked, putting his book down.

"Because you always treat me like a child," Narna replied.

"Then how come you never address me as 'Lord Elrond'"

"Hmm. Let's see. Maybe because I hold a higher rank than you." Narna gave him a dirty look and continued, "Is that the only reason why you called me?"

"No, that is no the reason," Elrond stood up. "Lady Galadriel says it's time,"

"Time for what?" Narna stayed where she stood as Elrond walked to her.

"Time for you to know about your mother and about your destiny." Elrond took her arm and led her to a chair.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I will explain, but I want no interruptions," Elrond said. Narna nodded so Elrond started his story. "Long ago, I can't tell you what year it was, there was a she-Elf. She was beautiful, but she was a traitor. She told the Dark Lord Saron about our plans. This was before he had gained his full strength and all of his followers.

"We, the Elves of Rivendell, Lorien, and the Woodland Elves, captured the traitor and held court. We sentenced her to live on her own, never allowed back into any woods or even near the rivers. She was stripped of her titles and banned fro ever going to the Undying Lands. She was, however, given two containers of water, a pack of food, and a hunting knife.

"As she wandered she went into the land of Grindor, a traitors land. She collapsed near the main city of Tirith. Luckily for her the king of Grindor saw her and brought her to his castle so she could heal. After she woke the king summoned her to his room so they could talk. He told her that he was madly in love with her and asked her to be his queen. Since she was an outcast, she agreed.

"Soon they were wed. For months they tried to have an heir but it seemed that she could not bear children.

"In the mean time I was sent to Mordor to spy on Saron. As I was on my way home I was ambushed by Orcs and left for dead near Tirith. The queen saw me and, when the Orcs were gone, sent soldiers down to bring me inside. She still had her Elf magic and healed me. When I woke the king and queen were by my side.

"The king explained to me what had happened and, in order for me to repay them for their kindness, I had to sleep with the queen or be turned over to the Orcs. Naturally, and very reluctantly, I agreed, for I had information that no other Elf could have obtained for our side.

"Once the task was done I was given a boat to travel back to Lorien. I heard nothing about the king and queen for seven months. The news traveled to us that Saron had killed the king, and, in two more months, would kill the queen and her new born baby.

"I was summoned to Grindor in secrete. The queen wished to talk to me. By that time it was nine months since I had seen her.

"I told everyone that I was going to find out what Mordor was doing, but instead I went to Grindor. When I arrived the queen had given birth. She did not wish to know if the baby was male or female. All she asked me was to take the baby to Rivendell and name it one of two names. If it was a boy, Nortin Evenstar; a girl, Narna Evenstar. She then said that if Grindor was still standing the baby had to return o claim the throne. She said that that baby will liberate Grindor from the grasp of Mordor and restore their honor."

For a while the pair was silent. Elrond watched his daughter while Narna looked at the floor.

"So, I'm a pure Elf, right?" Narna asked, not looking up.

"Yes," Elrond whispered.

"And I'm the heir to the Elfish throne and Grindor's throne?"

"Yes,"

"And you couldn't tell me this sooner?"

"No,"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Besides Galadriel, no,"

"So Grindor is my destiny, then?"

"Yes,"

"And what is my mother's name?"

Elrond hesitated before responding. "I don't think you should know,"

Narna snorted and stood up. Looking at Elrond she spat, "What's the matter? Don't you remember the name of your lover? O was she not important?" She turned away and started walking towards the door. "Doesn't matter, anyway. I always thought of Celborn and Galadriel as my parents. At least they love me,"

"Aran," Elrond whispered. "Aran is her name." He didn't turn around to see Narna nod as she left the room.


End file.
